Mac & Stephen: The Forbidden Fruits
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Ein abendlicher Ausflug von Alex und seinem Kumpel Chris läuft nicht so wie es die Jungs ursprünglich gehofft hatten. Warning: Spanking!


**Titel:** The Forbidden Fruits

 **Reihe:** mac &stephen

 **Timeline:** irgendwann nach _Trouble_ ...

 **Rating:** P-16 Slash

 **Genre:** Family/General/Drama/mm slash Romance

 **Warning:** Spanking in Kapitel!

 **Disclaimer:**

Mir gehören die Charaktere: _Dr. Stephen Connors_ , sowie seine Söhne _Alex_ und _David_ , außerdem Detective Mac Taylors Sohn _Jason Taylor_!

 _Detective Mac Taylor_ und alle anderen CSI Charaktere gehören natürlich auch nicht mir, sondern CBS und den Produzenten Bruckheimer/Zuiker!

 **AN:** Hallo! Ich hatte das Gefühl noch mal eine Alex-Story schreiben zu müssen. Viel Spass beim Lesen! :D Eure Vanessa

* * *

MAC & STEPHEN: The Forbidden Fruits

Anfang Dezember. Mittwochabend. David lag in seinem Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen. Es war zwar erst halb elf Uhr abends, doch er hatte sich den ganzen Tag schon nicht sehr gut gefühlt und schien sich von einem seiner Mitschüler einen Virus eingefangen zu haben.

Da er Übermorgen auf eine Party zu Michael wollte, die sein bester Freund bereits zum zweiten Mal verschoben hatte, musste er sich bemühen eben _nicht_ krank zu werden und dem wachsamen Arztblick seines Vaters stand zu halten.

Falls Stephen auch nur die kleinsten Anzeichen für einen grippalen Infekt erkennen würde, hätte der Arzt sicher keinerlei Probleme damit, seinem Sohn die Fete wieder auszureden oder sogar zu verbieten.

Augenrollend seufzte der 15-Jährige in sein Kopfkissen hinein und versuchte die Kopfschmerzen einigermaßen zu verdrängen.

Die Haustür wurde geöffnet.

David schlug interessiert die Augen auf und horchte. Schritte! Mit einem leisen _Klick_ wurde die Tür im Erdgeschoß wieder ins Schloß gedrückt. Der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zeigte 26 Minuten vor elf an. Er grübelte.

Sein Stiefvater konnte es nicht sein, denn Mac hatte Nachtschicht im Department ...

 _Vielleicht ist es Jason, der zurück kommt? Morgen ist ja Gott sei Dank der Lehrerausflug also konnten wir heute Abend auch weggehen ..._

David horchte weiter auf die Geräusche, die aus dem unteren Geschoß zu ihm hinauf drangen. Jemand schlüpfte nicht gerade leise aus seinen Schuhen und knallte sie in eine Ecke! Dann war wieder für einen Moment Ruhe.

Der Kühlschrank wurde aufgerissen!

David seufzte, erhob sich und kroch unter den Laken hervor. Schnell zog er Socken und seine Hausschuhe an die nackten Füße, taumelte durch sein dunkeles Zimmer und öffnete die Tür, die auf den Flur führte. Dort horchte er wieder.

Ein Glas und eine Flasche knallten auf den Küchentisch!

 _Idiot! ..._ Stephen's Sohn rollte mit den Augen und stieg dann leise die Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Im Erdgeschoß angekommen, wandte er sich nach rechts und stapfte durch die hell erleuchtete Lobby und über den Parkettboden hinein in die Küche. Auch dort brannte Licht. Alex stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt an der Spüle und stierte mit einem vollen Glas Wasser in der Hand hinaus in den dunklen Garten.

David räusperte sich. "Geht das nicht auch _etwas_ leiser, Mann?!"

Alexander drehte sich um. "Tschuldige ..."

"Was ist passiert?"

David hatte den roten Schleier bemerkt, der sich auf der Wange seines Bruders abzeichnete. Alexander trank noch einen großen Schluck Mineralwasser, setzte das Glas in die Spülmaschine und schob die Klappe zu. Er drehte sich um und lehnte jetzt mit dem Hintern an der Spüle.

"Am Besten du gehst wieder rauf! Dad kommt gleich reingebraust, falls er sich von Fred loseisen kann!"

Anstatt sich zu fügen und das Ganze auf sich beruhen zu lassen, machte David einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stützte sich auf dem Küchentisch ab.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

Der weiße und frisch angelegte Verband an Alex' linker Hand war nicht zu übersehen ...

Alex zuckte resigniert die Schultern. "Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall okay?!"

"Und wo warst du die ganze Zeit," fragte sein jüngerer Bruder nach. "Hat Dad dich bei irgendwas erwischt?"

Alex seufzte niedergeschlagen. "Hab mich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht ... Mit Chris unterwegs ... Ja!"

Diese sehr kurze Antwort brachte David auch nicht gerade weiter, also überlegte er, ob er weiter nach haken sollte, als wieder die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Alex machte große Augen und David drehte sofort seinen Kopf nach hinten. Es war Stephen!

Schon auf den ersten Blick konnte Dave erkennen, dass sein Vater äußerst müde wirkte. Und verärgert über Irgendetwas ... oder aber _Jemanden_!

Er trug seine schwarzen blank geputzten Schuhe, die er auch auf der Arbeit tragen durfte. Schwarze Stoffhosen, ein hellblaues Hemd und graues Jackett! Darüber seinen schwarzen Mantel und einen grauen Schal.

"Ja, Fred," rief der Arzt nach draußen, nachdem er einen großen Schritt in die Lobby gemacht hatte und drehte sich noch mal herum, um seinen Nachbarn an zu sehen. Er nickte höflich, aber knapp. "Werd ich machen! Du auch! Bis dann!"

Stephen seufzte geschafft und die Tür wurde endlich geschlossen.

Mit einem strengen und gezielten Blick auf seinen 16-jährigen Sohn bewegte sich Stephen dann langsam durch die Lobby, stellte seinen Koffer an die Gaderobe und deponierte den Schlüsselbund auf dem Holz des Sekretärs. Ein gefaltetes gelbes Blatt Papier wurde auf den Sekretär geknallt!

Stephen Connors zog sich den Schal vom Hals, hängte ihn über einen der Kleiderhaken und rupfte sich den Mantel von den Schultern. Der Mantel wanderte auf den gleichen Haken und Stephen drehte sich um.

"David," sprach er dann den Jüngeren an und gab ihm einen Wink mit dem Kopf. "Gehst du bitte wieder nach oben und in dein Zimmer? Alex und ich haben etwas zu besprechen ..."

Alex schluckte schwer. _Das wird ja 'ne tolle Unterhaltung!_ Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Dad und senkte anschließend den Kopf um sich die Fliesen der Küche genauer anzusehen. Stephen wandte sich ab und war zwei Sekunden später in dem Gäste-WC neben der Treppe verschwunden.

"Was ist denn jetzt passiert," wollte David erneut wissen.

Er hatte geflüstert, so dass ihr Vater möglichst nichts mit bekam.

"Geh jetzt endlich," zischte Alex leise zurück. "Sonst fängst du dir auch noch eine!"

Die Toillettenspülung war zu hören. Dave riss seinen Kopf nach rechts und drehte sich von Alex weg.

"Gut, vielleicht hast du Recht," bejahte er schließlich.

Etwas enttäuscht über die äußerst mangelnden Informationen, die ihm gegeben worden waren, horchte er nun auf das strömende Wasser und Stephen, der sich die Hände wusch und dann die Tür öffnete. Schnell joggte der blonde Connors in Richtung Treppe und nahm die erste Stufe als der Arzt aus dem WC in die Lobby trat.

Die Tür schloß sich wieder. Alexander hatte sich noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt als Stephen die linke Hand und den Arm ausstreckte und in Richtung Wohnzimmer deutete. Alex sah bedrückt zu ihm hinüber.

Stephen öffnete den Mund.

" _Du_ ... ins Wohnzimmer! Los!"

Bedrückt aber schnell löste sich der Teenager von der Kücheneinrichtung und spazierte an seinem Vater vorbei und in den zugewiesenen Raum, wo er sich auf das linke Sofa setzte und wartete.

Während er zu hörte, wie Stephen ein paar Zahlen in das Haustelefon eintippte, was auf dem Küchentisch gelegen hatte, versuchte Alex seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Warum war er nur so dumm gewesen? Er und Chris? Was hatten sie sich nur dabei gedacht?!

 _War doch klar, dass das raus kommt ..._

Er horchte dem Telefonat was Stephen in der Küche führte ... _"Hey Schatz, ich bin's! Hast du gerade viel zu tun? ..."_

Stephen seufzte lautstark. _"... Ja, das kann man so sagen. Kannst du vorbei kommen?"_

Wieder war es einen Moment still. _"Gut bis gleich! ... Ich dich auch! Bye!"_

Alex horchte auf die Schritte und hob dann den Kopf an. Stephen kam die Stufen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Er ging an dem Sofa vorbei und deponierte das Telefon wieder auf der Ladestation.

Es piepte kurz.

Stephen drehte sich um und fixierte seinen Sohn.

"Mac ist auf dem Weg ..."

Alex rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, hab ich gehört!"

Sein Vater kam einen Schritt näher und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Sofalehne ab.

"Und dieses _'Mir ist alles scheiß egal-Verhalten'_ was du gerade an den Tag legst kannst du dir sofort abschminken, mein Junge," zischte er gefährlich ruhig. "Ich finde überhaupt nichts unterhaltsam daran, dass ich von der Arbeit aus zum Department gerufen werde, um dich mitten in der Nacht abzuholen! Nur um dann wieder ins Forest-Hills zu müssen und dich da zu verarzten! Hast du verstanden, Alex?"

Sein Gegenüber unterdrückte den Drang schon wieder mit den Augen zu rollen - stattdessen gab er einen leisen Seufzer von sich, den Stephen aber ignorierte.

"Ja, ich hab verstanden."

Den Kommentar, dass es noch gar nicht _mitten in der Nacht_ war schluckte Alexander lieber herunter ...

"Hast du ... habt _ihr_ getrunken," fragte Stephen weiter.

"Ehm, e-ein Bier, mehr nicht, wieso?!"

"Ich frage nur, Alex," verteidigte sich der Mann mit leiser Stimme. "Weil mir dein Verhalten etwas kindisch vor kommt und du scheinbar heute Abend dein Gehirn ausgeschaltet hast bei dieser ... Aktion!"

Alex ließ sich in die Lehne sinken und tastete vorsichtig nach seiner verletzten Hand. "Wir haben jeder nur ein Bier getrunken, Dad! Wirklich! Ich weiss, das war ne blöde Idee ..."

Stephen nahm die Hände von der Lehne und klatschte.

"Ach! Jetzt auf einmal weißt du das?! Jetzt wo du erwischt wurdest? Bravo!"

Sein 16-Jähriger sagte nichts. Stumm hockte er auf seinem Hintern und sah angespannt der Explosion seines Vaters entgegen, die sicher nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Alex war ohne Wenn und Aber fällig! Das wussten sie beide.

Die Frage war nur noch ... Wann?

"Du hast gesagt, du gehst zu Chris," sagte Stephen etwas lauter.

"Ja, abe-"

"Du hast gelogen," schimpfte der Arzt in seinem Wahn weiter.

Er deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf Alex. "Ihr ward nicht den ganzen Tag bei Chris sondern wo genau, Alex?!"

Der Junge ließ die Schultern hängen. Er hob die Hände, begann zu gestikulieren, soweit ihm das mit seiner linken Hand möglich war und seine Stimme wurde jetzt auch etwas lauter, weil er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte.

"Nein! ... Wir waren nicht den ganzen Tag bei Chris zu Hause! Soll ich dich jedesmal anrufen und um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn wir woanders hin gehen oder was willst du?!"

"Was ich _will_ ist, dass sich meine Kinder von gefährlichen Plätzen und Dingen fernhalten! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

Alex dachte nach. "Nein ..."

Abwesend sah er auf seine Finger an denen er herumspielte und hörte dann wieder die scharfe Stimme seines Vaters von dem Sofa gegenüber.

"Wie bitte, mein Sohn?"

Erschrocken fuhr sein Kopf wieder nach oben. "Ja, Sir! Ich hab verstanden."

"Wussten Chris' Eltern wo ihr hin geht oder habt ihr die auch angelogen," fragte der Mann weiter.

Alexander seufzte. "Wenn seine Mum das gewusst hätte, hätte sie uns doch niemals gehen lassen ..."

Stephen klatschte wieder in die Hände und nickte einmal.

"Richtig! Und ich hätte euch auch nicht gehen lassen nach ..." Er legte den Kopf schief, so als ob er überlegen müsste. Doch Stephen kannte die Antwort ja bereits, also sprach er sie auch aus. " _Hell's Kitchen_!"

Jetzt lief seinem Sohn ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Stephen seufzte geschafft.

"Ich geh mich umziehen und du rührst dich nicht vom Fleck," befahl der ältere Connors zischend und wandte sich ab.

Alex sah seinem Dad nach, als der die Stufen der Wendeltreppe hinauf stieg und dann aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Frustriert ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen und schloß für einen Moment seine Augen.

 _Warum bin ich nicht auch noch auf den Kopf gefallen ... ?!_

* * *

Es läutete an der Haustür. Nicht einmal - sondern gleich dreimal! Ein hektisches, forderndes Klingeln. Alex erhob sich müde vom Sofa, trabte durch das Wohnzimmer bis in die Lobby und öffnete.

Überrascht und erschrocken starrte er in das blasse und von roten Kratzern übersähte Gesicht seines besten Freundes Chris Hobbs, der in seine dicke Winterjacke gehüllt, etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, neben seinem Vater stand.

Alex runzelte die Stirn. "Chris?"

Doch noch bevor dieser antworten konnte, öffnete Mr. Hobbs schon den Mund und polterte los!

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL NOCH MAL HABT IHR ZWEI EUCH DABEI GEDACHT, ALEX?!"

Wütend gab er seinem Sohn einen harten Stoß nach vorn und schob ihn so über die Türschwelle ins Haus, bevor auch er zwei Schritte nach vorn machte und die Haustür ins Schloß drückte.

Dort packte er seinen Sohn an der Jacke, so als ob er Angst haben würde, er könnte sich aus dem Staub machen. Alex war nach hinten getorkelt. Erschrocken. Hilflos und geradezu überfordert von der Situation.

Der junge Connors warf wieder einen Blick auf Chris, der jedoch kein Wort über seine Lippen brachte und lieber schwieg, so wie es aussah. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Dad ihm schon ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen ...

Mr. Hobbs machte einen Schritt auf Alex zu und zeigte dann mit dem Finger auf ihn. Seine blauen Augen blitzten vor Zorn!

"War das _deine_ grandiose Idee, Alex?! Einfach in die nächstbeste U-Bahn zu steigen und mal eben nach Hell's Kitchen zu fahren um da einen drauf zu machen, weil ja Morgen schulfrei ist?!"

Hilfesuchend sah Alex seinen besten Kumpel an, der immer noch von seinem Vater an der Kapuze der dunkelblauen Winterjacke festgehalten wurde.

Alex schluckte nervös. "Ehm, n-nein, wir-"

"WAG ES JA NICHT ZU LÜGEN, ALEX!"

Stephen's Sohn bekam große Augen! So wütend und außer sich hatte er Chris' Dad noch nie erlebt. Doch bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, kam Stephen durch das Geschrei angelockt die Treppe hinunter gerannt.

Der Arzt hatte sich umgezogen und trug jetzt Turnschuhe, eine bequeme Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Als er die letzten drei Stufen nahm, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Mr. Hobbs zu.

"Peter," grüßte er freundlich. "Bitte nicht so laut, in Ordnung? David versucht zu schlafen ... Kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Natürlich kannten sich die Familien schon ein paar Jahre, doch irgendwie hatten sich die Eltern noch nie das _Du_ angeboten. Und Stephen wusste in dieser Sekunde auch wieder warum!

Hatte er gerade wirklich richtig gehört? Hatte Peter Hobbs wirklich _seinen_ Jungen beschuldigt?

Als Stephen dann in _seiner_ Lobby stand, machte er noch einen großen Schritt zwischen Alex und seine Besucher - nur zur Sicherheit und zog ein fragendes Gesicht, während er Peter aufmerksam musterte. Dann fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das zerkratzte Gesicht von Chris ...

"Wie ist das passiert, Chris," fragte Stephen ruhig.

Dann sah er Mr. Hobbs in die Augen. "Waren sie mit ihm schon bei einem Arzt oder-"

Jetzt ließ Chris' Vater seinen Sohn endlich los und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, wir sind direkt zu ihnen gekommen, Stephen! Ich möchte jetzt ein paar Antworten auf meine Fragen und diese Fragen möchte ich Alex hier gerne stellen! Oder wissen sie bereits mehr als ich?!"

In Gedanken verdrehte Stephen die Augen. _Wie soll ich denn wissen, was sie wissen, Peter?_

Connors stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und legte den Kopf schief ... so wie er es bei seinen Söhnen immer tat, wenn er etwas wollte und ein _nein_ nicht akzeptieren würde!

"Dann schlage ich jetzt vor, dass ich mir Chris' Gesicht etwas genauer ansehe und danach werden wir uns unterhalten. In Ordnung, Peter? ... Chris?"

Alex' bester Freund schielte zu seinem aufgebrachten Vater hinüber und dieser nickte leicht.

"Ja," gab Peter zurück.

Er fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das kurze Haar. Nach ein paar Sekunden machte Stephen einen Schritt auf Chris, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Peter und Alex folgten ihnen und Stephen's Sohn setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa, wo er seine verstauchte Hand befühlte.

Natürlich hätte er gerne ein paar Worte mit seinem besten Freund gewechselt, doch die beiden Väter machten das gerade leider unmöglich.

Irgendwie hatte Alex auch das ungute Gefühl, dass sich er und Chris für längere Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden, wenn die ganze Geschichte ans Licht kommen würde.

In seiner Praxis wusch sich der Arzt gründlich die Hände, schlüpfte in ein neues Paar steriler Latexhandschuhe und Chris zog endlich seine dicke Jacke aus, die er an die schmale Gaderobe in der Praxis hängte. Dann ließ er sich auf der Liege nieder, während Peter an der offenen Praxistür lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Er war immer noch sauer - und zwar sehr!

Der Arzt begutachtete kurz eingehend das Gesicht seines Patienten und öffnete dann eine der Schubladen. Eine Flasche Jod und Watte kamen zum Vorschein! Er gab etwas Desinfektionsmittel auf den Wattebausch und drückte Chris' Kopf in den hellen Schein der Deckenlampe um besser sehen zu können.

"Das wird jetzt brennen, aber halt bitte still, ja," gab Stephen seine erste Anordnung.

"Okay ..."

Behutsam strich Stephen den getränkten Wattebausch über die Striemen und Risse in der Haut. Nachdem er die Stellen gesäubert hatte, klebte er ein weißes Pad auf die Wunde und zog sich die verschmutzten Handschuhe von den Händen.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Ist sonst alles okay mit dir, Chris? Noch irgendwelche anderen Verletzungen, die ich mir ansehen sollte?" Der Mann grinste leicht. "Ich bin eigentlich immer noch im Dienst, wenn man es genau nimmt!"

Auf dem Sofa musste Alex schlucken. Sein Vater mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn man ihn aus dem Krankenhaus holte!

Besonders dann nicht, wenn der Grund dafür, eines seiner Kinder war, das bis zum Hals in einem riesigen Misthaufen steckte. Stephen würden Stunden abgezogen werden - Überstunden, die er eigentlich schon verplant hatte!

Nach der Behandlung löschte Stephen das Licht und kam mit Chris im Schlepptau aus seiner Praxis und zurück in das warme Wohnzimmer.

Während sich Chris langsam zu Alex hinüber bewegte und neben ihm Platz nahm, lehnte sich Peter Hobbs an die Sofalehne und sprach mit Stephen. Von Mac fehlte immer noch jede Spur!

"Ich denke beide Jungs tragen hierfür die Schuld, Peter," gab der Arzt zu bedenken. "Sie hätten _Nein_ sagen können, aber taten es nicht."

Hobbs nickte. "Ja, ich glaube sie haben Recht! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ungehalten war. Das ist eigentlich nicht meine Art, aber ich war etwas außer mir, dass mein Sohn durch ganz New York fährt um diese Uhrzeit!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort. "Und dann auch noch durch Hell's Kitchen laufen ... Unfassbar!"

"Da stimme ich ihnen zu," erwiderte Stephen und warf einen Blick auf Alex und Chris, die schweigend nebeneinander hockten.

Er sah wieder Peter ins Gesicht, der nachgedacht hatte.

Der andere Mann öffnete den Mund. "Ich möchte, dass sich die Beiden erstmal nicht mehr sehen - für mindestens 2 Wochen! Ist das in Ordnung, Stephen?"

Auf dem Sofa bekamen Chris und Alexander riesige Augen!

Stephen's Sohn protestierte sofort! "WAS?! ... DAD!"

"Alex," rief der Arzt ihn sofort mit strenger Stimme zur Ordnung und drehte sich in seine Richtung. "Mund zu, wenn sich die Erwachsenen unterhalten! In Ordnung?"

Enttäuscht klappte sein Sohn seinen Mund wieder zu und ließ die Schultern hängen. So wie es aussah, konnte er hier rein gar nichts mehr ausrichten. Mr. Hobbs drehte sich jetzt ebenfalls herum und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Christopher.

"Ihr zwei seht euch die nächsten zwei Wochen nur noch in der Schule! Habt ihr verstanden?! Und du, mein Freund, hast noch dazu drei Wochen Hausarrest und Telefonverbot! ... Hast du das auch verstanden, Christopher?"

Der Junge schluckte, doch nickte dann. "Ja, verstanden, Dad ..."

Auch Hobbs nickte zufrieden.

"Gut," sagte Connors. "Dann-"

Peter verstand den Wink sofort. "Ja! Ich denke wir gehen jetzt. Es ist ja schon spät ... Komm, Chris!"

Sofort stand Alex' bester Freund auf. Ein wehleidiger Blick auf Alex. "Bis ... Montag in der Schule dann."

"Ja, bis dann," murmelte Alex leise.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, beobachtete er wie Mr. Hobbs mit Stephen und Chris in die Lobby und dann zur Haustür gingen. Chris zog seine Winterjacke über und Stephen öffnete um den Besuch hinaus zu lassen. Plötzlich hörte Alex einen Wagen anhalten.

 _Das ist bestimmt Mac ..._

Der Motor erstarb. Eine Autotür, die aufgerissen und zugeschlagen wurde. Das Piepen der Zentralverriegelung. Laute Schritte.

 _"Detective,"_ konnte Alex Peter's leise Stimme hören ...

 _"Peter ... Chris."_ Das war Mac.

Alex drehte sich auf dem Sofa etwas herum um das Gespräch besser verstehen zu können. Doch die Stimmen wurden leiser. Dann konnte man wieder Schritte hören und eine weitere Autotür. Die Zündung. Und der Wagen fuhr die Strasse hinunter.

Einen Moment blieb die Haustür noch offen, dann kamen sein Vater und Mac ins Haus!

"Na? Wo ist der Delinquent," scherzte der Polizist müde.

* * *

Der Tatortkoffer wurde abgestellt. Mac endledigte sich in der Lobby seines schwarzen Mantels und Schals und hängte beides an den Kleiderhaken an der Treppe.

Er fuhr sich durch das kurze, schwarze Haar und sah in das Wohnzimmer hinein.

"Da ist er ja!"

"Ich muss was trinken," seufzte der Arzt leise.

Er strich Mac über den Rücken, küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen. Er riss das gelbe Blatt Papier vom Sekretär und spazierte in die Küche, wo er den Kühlschrank öffnete und eine Dose Pepsi hervor holte. Er nahm ein Glas aus dem Hängeschrank, öffnete die Dose und befüllte das Glas, während sich Mac von seinem schwarzen Jackett befreite und zu Alex ging.

Alex warf Mac einen Blick zu, als dieser ins Wohnzimmer trat und das Jackett auf die Armlehne des Sofas legte. Er setzte sich seinem Stiefsohn gegenüber und merkte dann erst, dass seine _Sig-Sauer_ immer noch mit Holster am Gürtel hing.

"Ach, Mist," fluchte er leise, als er wieder auf stand und das Holster ab zog.

Auf dem Weg in die Lobby kam ihm sein Mann entgegen, der etwas irritiert auf die Handfeuerwaffe blickte und eine Augenbraue hoch in die Stirn zog.

Taylor öffnete den Mund. "Sie ist schon weg, Liebling!"

"Ja, das sehe ich ..."

Kurz sah er Mac nach, der jetzt die Wendeltreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock joggte um seine Dienstwaffe in dem kleinen Safe im Schlafzimmer zu deponieren. Dann trafen sich die beiden Männer wieder bei Alex und auf dem anderen Sofa!

Mac sah Alex in die Augen. "Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Großer?"

"Eh, ja, ja," stammelte der Teenager nickend. "Chris ist im Schnee ausgerutscht und hingefallen, als wir- ... als wir abhauen wollten. Aber mir geht es gut, Mac."

"Wenigstens etwas," murmelte der Arzt während er die Augen verdrehte.

Das gelbe Blatt Papier war immer noch in seiner Hand. Vorsichtig trank Stephen einen großen Schluck Pepsi, spielte kurz Gedanken verloren an der kalten Dose herum und setzte sie wieder auf dem Sofatisch und neben den Zeitungen ab.

Mac stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab und faltete die Hände.

"Ich habe diese Durchsage im Polizeifunk natürlich auch mitbekommen und wenn ich in der Nähe gewesen wäre dann," begann Taylor dann nachdenklich und tätschelte Stephen's Knie. "Dann hätte ich die zwei abgeholt und du hättest dir den ganzen Ärger auf dem Revier erspart! Aber leider war ein Doppelmord in diesem Moment etwas wichtiger als _das_!"

Und _hier_ sah Mac Alex so direkt in die Augen, dass dem Jungen nichts anderes übrig blieb als auf seine Hände zu sehen, die in seinem Schoß lagen.

"Ja, ich weiss, Mac," gab Stephen zurück. Er wandte sich an seinen Sohn. "Erzählst du uns jetzt bitte, was ihr da zu so später Stunde wolltet?!"

 _Ich hab so gehofft, dass er das nicht so genau wissen will ..._ Ein paar Sekunden vergingen.

Doch dann versuchte der Teenager sich zu erklären - irgendwie ... "Dad? Das ist peinlich!"

"Wieso ist das peinlich," fragte Stephen Stirn runzelnd nach. "Soll ich dir sagen was peinlich ist, mein Junge?!" Er faltete endlich den Wisch der Polizei auseinander und warf einen kritischen Blick darauf. "Wenn man - mal wieder - seinen Arbeitsplatz verlassen muss, nur weil DER EIGENE SOHN AUF DEM DEPARTMENT HOCKT UND WEGEN _'ERSCHLEICHUNG VON LEISTUNGEN'_ VERHAFTET WURDE!"

Sein Sohn schluckte nervös. So wie sein Vater das aussprach klang es nicht mehr nach Spass oder? Und Chris und er hatten _Spass_ gehabt - jedenfalls so lange bis irgendein Kerl von der Security die beiden Teenager entdeckt hatte und ihre Ausweise kontrollieren wollte.

Dann waren sie gerannt!

"Alexander! Wir warten!"

Der Junge blickte Stephen in die grünen Augen. "Chris hatte von irgendwem gehört, dass ... es so einen Laden gibt, wo die Ausweise nicht sehr gut kontrolliert werden und dann sind wir hingefahren."

Er zuckte die Schultern, so als ob dieser Ausflug nicht wirklich etwas Besonderes gewesen wäre.

Connors knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Ihr wurdet also am Eingang nicht kontrolliert?! Kein bißchen?"

Kopfschütteln.

"Baby," wandte sich Stephen an Mac. "Wie wär's wenn du Morgen Vormittag, wenn es deine Zeit erlaubt, einen kleinen Abstecher nach Hell's Kitchen machst und mit deiner Marke herumwedelst? ... Und mit deiner Knarre! Ich finde es wirklich nicht sehr prickelnd, dass Jugendliche in so einen Laden reinkommen, ohne irgendeine Alterskontrolle!"

Mac nickte. "Ja, mach ich!"

"Danke!"

"Dad," sagte Alex plötzlich etwas genervt und schlug sich mit den Händen auf die Beine. "Ich glaube du übertreibst hier total!"

"Ach, tu ich das," fragte der Arzt wütend zurück und lehnte sich nach vorne. "Ihr habt eine Anzeige bekommen, wegen Täuschung und Erschleichung von Leistungen, _Mr. Connors_! Findest du unsere Polizei übertreibt da?! Oder der Besitzer dem dieser Erotikladen gehört?! Solche Läden sind nicht ohne Grund erst ab 21 Jahren! Und dieser Besitzer hat dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass nur Erwachsene diese Leistungen in Anspruch nehmen und keine _Kinder_!"

In Alex brodelte es! Chris und er hatten doch nur eine Peepshow ansehen wollen, mehr nicht?

"WIR WOLLTEN DOCH NUR EIN PAAR NACKTE TI-"

"HEY," rief der Arzt verärgert und griff nach einer der Zeitungen auf dem Tisch.

Der Arzt rollte das Automagazin zusammen und behielt es in der Hand. Sofort schloß Alex seinen Mund. Er sank in die Kissen des Sofas zurück.

"Wenn du jetzt ausfallend wirst, bekommst du sofort einen kleinen Vorgeschmack! Ist das klar?"

 _Oh man ..._ "Ja, Dad," gab sein Sohn leise zurück. "Tut mir leid."

"Für eine Peepshow bist du noch zu jung! Punkt," tadelte sein Vater ihn. "In der Öffentlichkeit Alkohol trinken geht ebenfalls nicht! Und dann versucht ihr auch noch abzuhauen, als ihr erwischt werdet!"

Dann meldete sich der Detective wieder zu Wort.

"Alex? ... Auch wenn es bei Tageslicht meist nicht wirklich danach aussieht, aber ... Hell's Kitchen ist und bleibt einer der nicht gerade sichersten Orte in New York! Okay?"

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme weiter sprach. "Und die vielen üblen Typen und Gangs, die sich da auch am Tag herumtreiben, sorgen ganz gut dafür, dass dieser Stadtteil seinem schlechten Ruf leider immer noch gerecht wird. Was glaubst du, warum die Cops so schnell zur Stelle waren? Hm?"

Mac schielte kurz zu seinem Ehemann hinüber, der kaum sichtbar dankend nickte und dann an seinen Sohn gewandt wieder den Mund öffnete.

"Ich würde da auch nicht allein herumlaufen und deswegen möchte ich schon gar nicht hören, dass mein 16-Jähriger dort gesehen wird. ... Egal zu welcher Tageszeit! Ist das jetzt klar?"

"Aber ich war doch nicht allein," versuchte sein Sohn sich erneut zu rechtfertigen.

Alex konnte die ganze Aufregung immer noch nicht so wirklich verstehen.

Genervt seufzte Stephen laut und ließ sich dann rückwärts gegen die weichen Kissen und das Magazin neben sich fallen. Er schlug die Handflächen vor sein Gesicht und zählte in Gedanken von zehn abwärts, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

"Ich bin gerade so kurz davor dir eine zu knallen, mein Junge," sprach der Arzt in seine Hände hinein und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein ..."

"Alex," sprach jetzt Mac ihn wieder an. "Ihr habt euch wissentlich irgendwo reingeschlichen, wo ihr laut Gesetz nicht hättet sein dürfen und ihr wurdet erwischt! Und als Teenager in diese Gegend zu gehen, noch dazu wenn es dunkel ist, ist für deinen Dad und mich unakzeptabel!"

Der Junior schien zu überlegen ... "Das heißt, wenn ich 21 bin darf ich da hin gehen?"

"Sehr richtig," erwiderte Stephen nickend.

Alex stand auf. "Okay! Gute Nacht!"

Noch bevor Alex um das Sofa herum war, hielt die scharfe Stimme seines Dads ihn auf.

"Sekunde! Wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

Mac seufzte laut. "Aber _ich_ oder? Ich geh mich umziehen und bin dann im Schlafzimmer, wenn du mich suchst, Hase!"

"Ja, _du_ kannst gehen," antwortete Stephen grinsend.

"Vielen Dank," sagte Taylor, als er an seinem Mann vorbei ging.

Kurz strich er Alex über die schwarze Igelfrisur und verschwand dann aus dem Raum. Er zog die weiße Schiebetür zu, so dass nichts in den ersten Stock dringen konnte und lief dann die Treppe hinauf.

Alex deutete auf das Papier des Police Departments. "Kann ich mal sehen?"

Sein Dad seufzte und streckte ihm dann die Anzeige entgegen. Natürlich war alles schon beglichen, da Stephen die Strafe in bar bezahlen konnte, aber ein fetter Schwarzer Fleck war es trotzdem in Alex dünner Polizeiakte!

Stili begann Alex seine Augen über das Formular huschen zu lassen als ... "HUNDERTFÜNFZIG DOLLAR?!"

"Ja, Einhundertfünfzig Dollar, Sohn," bestätigte Stephen ihm nickend. "Ganz schön viel Geld für euren _Spass_ was?"

"Dad! Das hab ich nicht gewollt wirklich ..."

"Ich glaube schon, dass du das gewollt hast! Du wusstest vorher, dass es falsch ist, sich in eine Peepshow zu schleichen, Alex! Genauso wie der gute Chris es wusste! Und der hat jetzt 3 Wochen Hausarrest, Telefonverbot und darf dich 2 Wochen nicht sehen! Wirklich gut gemacht, mein Junge!"

Alex legte das Blatt wieder auf den Tisch zurück. "Ja, der hat's gut ..."

"Komm," sagte Stephen und erhob sich vom Sofa. "Ich bin müde und will das jetzt hinter mich bringen!"

Nachdem Alex seinen Pullover ausgezogen und ihn auf das Sofa gelegt hatte, kam er zu seinem Dad hinüber. Stephen machte sich bereits an dem Schrank zu schaffen. Er drehte den Schlüssel und zog die Tür auf.

Sein Sohn hörte das leise Quietschen, doch etwas anderes erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Es schneit," teilte er strahlend seinem Vater mit, während er durch die Fenster starrte.

Stephen sah jetzt ebenfalls hinaus. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen auf die menschenleere Strasse und in den Vorgarten! Der Arzt zog den Anfang des Gürtels durch die Schnalle und zog einmal.

"Du könntest mal die Rollos runterlassen, okay?"

Alex nickte und trat um das Sofa herum. Langsam ging er von Fenster zu Fenster und zurrte an den dünnen Schnüren um den Raum vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen, während er immer noch grinsend dem Schneegestöber zu sah.

Er drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, als er am letzten Rollo angelangt war. "Können wir noch mal zu Mum nach Vermont, Dad?"

Connors, der mit Gürtel in der rechten Hand an das Sofa herangetreten war, lächelte jetzt auch nickend.

"Ja, klar," stimmte er zu. "Sie freut sich doch immer, wenn sie dich sieht!"

Alex dachte kurz nach und machte einen Schritt auf Stephen zu ... "Kann-kann ich auch mal ... allein hin?!"

"Alex, die Fahrt ist ja nicht gerade kurz und," begann der Arzt nachdenklich. "Mit dem Bus brauchst du noch länger als mit dem Auto! Gerade wenn es so schneit wie jetzt!"

Etwas enttäuscht ließ der Junge die Schultern hängen und kam dann wieder um das Sofa herum, so dass sie endlich mit dem Unausweichlichen beginnen konnten. Während Alex die ersten Knöpfe der Jeans öffnete und Stephen sich zu dem Fernseher umgedreht hatte, dachte Alex über sein Vorhaben weiter nach - laut!

"Und was ist wenn Mum vielleicht für ein Wochenende in den Ferien her kommt und mich dann einfach mit zurück nimmt für eine Woche?! Ich geh ihr auch nicht auf die Nerven, versprochen!"

Die Jeans landete an seinen Knöcheln und Schuhen. Alex drückte die graue Shorts bis unter die Pobacken und machte einen Schritt an das beige Sofa heran. Er hörte seinen Vater hinter sich, der näher kam ...

Stephen seufzte. "Ich rede mit Mum und Mac und wir denken drüber nach, okay?"

"Ehrlich?!" Alex Augen leuchteten.

"Versprochen, Großer!"

Jetzt grinste sein Sohn übers ganze Gesicht, während er seine Arme verschränkte und sich über der Lehne drapierte. Es war nur ein dummer Gedanke gewesen. Dass sein Vater jetzt wirklich darüber nachdenken würde, hätte der 16-Jährige nicht gedacht.

Er postierte sich links hinter Alex Körper und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln - langsam und beruhigend in kreisenden Bewegungen. Der Teenager spürte die Wärme und wurde noch ruhiger. Und dann war die Hand plötzlich weg.

Stephen veränderte noch mal minimal seine Position und zog dann den gefalteten Ledergürtel zurück. Als er das erste Mal hart zu schlug, riss Alex erschrocken die Augen auf und schrie los!

Der Junge drückte sein Gesicht noch etwas fester in seine Arme. Dann kam schon der zweite Schlag. Und der Dritte! Er zischte laut.

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden hatte er seinen Rythmus gefunden und traf immer genau dort, wo der Gürtel landen sollte. Sein Sohn presste die Augen wieder zusammen und keuchte.

10\. Der Schmerz wuchs. Weshalb hatte er sich nur von Chris überreden lassen?

Der Gürtel traf wieder seine Pobacken. Alexander zischte laut auf und krallte die Fingernägel in das Sofa unter sich. 15 ... 20. Stephen holte wieder weit aus und wieder und wieder.

Hatten sie überhaupt daran gedacht, dass sie vielleicht erwischt werden könnten? Daran, dass es in solchen Spelunken auch Security gab, die ihre Runden drehten?

Nein! Eigentlich nicht!

30 ... 35.

"AH!"

Der beißende Schmerz wuchs.

Sein nacktes Hinterteil brannte wie Feuer!

 _Scheisse_ ...

Wieder krachte der Gürtel erbarmungslos auf seinen Po und er zuckte zusammen. Alex presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht noch mal los zu schreien oder irgendeinen anderen Laut von sich zu geben. David lag oben in seinem Bett und den wollte Alex nicht unbedingt wecken.

Er schluckte wieder und keuchte in den dicken Stoff hinein. Luft bekam er im Moment nicht mehr so gut, es war zu anstrengend zu Atmen. _Alles_ war zu anstrengend in diesen Minuten!

45\. Wieder hob Stephen den Gürtel weit nach hinten und ließ ihn fallen. Es brannte.

Alex spürte langsam aber sicher, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen formten, die er bald nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Mit jedem neuen Hieb zuckte er zusammen und verfluchte sich selbst für diese Dummheit.

Plötzlich lag der Gürtel neben ihm auf der Sofalehne! Er spürte die Hand von Stephen, der ihm sanft durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr. Langsam und beruhigend, so wie am Anfang.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, öffnete Stephen den Mund. "Siehst du ein, dass euer heutiger Ausflug nach _Kitchen_ richtig dumm war? ... Und es auch hätte noch schlimmer ausgehen können?"

Alex versuchte sein hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. "Mhm ..."

"Was bitte, Alex," fragte Stephen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

 _KLATSCH!_ "Ah," jammerte der Teenager laut als ihn die flache Hand seines Vaters traf.

"Ja, ich seh es ein! Ich seh es ein, Dad."

"Gut!"

Sanft zog der Mann seinen Sohn auf die Füße. Alex schniefte und zitterte immer noch ein bißchen vor Aufregung. Doch er ließ sich mühelos von Stephen durch das Zimmer, durch die erleuchtete Lobby und die Wendeltreppe hinauf dirigieren.

Als Alex wohl behalten in seinem weichen Bett lag und Stephen ihn versorgt hatte, saß der Arzt auf seiner Bettkante und strich ihm über den Kopf.

Der Junge öffnete ein Auge. "Dad?"

"Ja?"

"Das mit Heute tut mir wirklich leid, okay? Kannst du nicht vielleicht noch mal mit Mr. Hobbs reden, dass ich Chris früher wieder sehen kann? Bitte? Zwei Wochen sind verdammt lang!"

Stephen seufzte. "Alex! Also eigentlich war Peter für meine Begriffe sehr klar und deutlich ..."

"Bitte," jammerte Alex noch einmal und verzog das Gesicht, so als ob er jeden Moment los heulen würde.

"Wir warten eine Woche und dann werd ich mal bei den Hobbs' anrufen, okay?"

"Danke!" Er gähnte geschafft in sein Kissen hinein.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen. "Dad?"

"Was," gab Stephen genervt zurück.

Er verschob das Ice-Pack auf Alex' Hinterseite ein Stückchen nach rechts. Der Junge zischte sofort auf!

"Ehm, du denkst wirklich drüber nach? Ich meine das mit Mum und ich in Vermont? Für eine Woche?"

"Ja, ich denke drüber nach und jetzt schlaf etwas ..."

Stephen erhob sich vom Bett und streckte sich ausgiebig. Auch er war müde. Sehr müde. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen mit vielen Patienten, 2 Operationen und 3 Notfällen.

Liebevoll drückte der Arzt seinem Jungen einen Kuss auf das Haar. "Ich liebe dich!"

Er ging zum Fenster, zog das Rollo herunter und griff nach seinem Koffer.

"Schlaf gut, Alex."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Dad," gab Alex zurück. "Schlaft gut!"

Der Mann lächelte leicht und löschte das Licht. Als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, brachte er den Koffer wieder nach unten an die Treppe und warf kurz einen Blick auf sein Handy.

Nachdem er noch eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank gefischt hatte, spazierte er wieder nach oben und warf kurz einen Blick in David's Zimmer, der aber tief und friedlich schlief. Also ging Stephen ins Schlafzimmer, wo Mac auf dem Bett saß und auf irgendeiner Internetseite surfte.

Stephen schloß die Tür.

"Du siehst dir aber jetzt keine nackten Kerle an, oder Schatz?"

"Nein," sagte Mac, als er auf sah und lächelte sanft. "Ich seh dir gleich beim Ausziehen zu! Das reicht mir vollkommen!"

"Gut zu wissen!"

Stephen ging noch mal ins Bad.

Als er zurückkehrte begann er sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Die gierigen Blicke von Mac konnte Stephen förmlich spüren. Doch er war zu müde um irgendwelche Andeutungen zu machen.

Nach ein paar Minuten ließ Stephen sich dann rückwärts auf seine Seite des Ehebettes fallen. Er hörte wie Mac das Notebook ausschaltete und weglegte.

Hände umfassten sein Gesicht von der anderen Seite und weiche Lippen legten sich auf seine. Stephen erwiderte den Kuss. Er rutschte mit Mac's Hilfe hoch an das Kopfende und auf sein weiches Kissen und drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte.

Taylor zog die warme Decke über ihn und reckte sich ein Stück um das Licht auszuschalten.

"Wir müssen mal über Urlaub reden, Schatz," sagte Stephen in die Dunkelheit hinein.

"Urlaub mit dir klingt gut," gab Mac zurück.

"Ich dachte da aber an Alex! Der braucht mal etwas Abstand glaube ich ..."

Mac atmete tief. "Und diesen _Abstand_ bekommt der Junge wo genau?"

"Bei meiner Ex-Frau," erwiderte der Arzt lächelnd. "Bei wem sonst?!"

Jetzt musste Mac lachen. "Solange er da nicht in irgendwelche Striplokale oder Peepshows geht, soll es mir recht sein!"

"DANKE, MAC," hörten sie plötzlich Alex' Stimme vom Flur aus.

Stephen rollte die Augen. "GEH INS BETT ABER ZACKIG!"

"GUTE NACHT!"

"Gute Nacht," rief Mac etwas leiser zurück.

Stöhnend kuschelte sich Stephen in sein Kopfkissen hinein und horchte auf Alex' Zimmertür, die dann aber nach ein paar Sekunden geschlossen wurde.

"Gut, dass Sue dann die Verantwortung hat," sagte der Arzt in die Stille hinein.

Mac grinste. "Die wird sich freuen!"

"Oh ja! ... Schlaf gut, Baby!"

"Du auch!"

Sie küssten sich noch mal - und eine Stunde später war der ganze Trouble verflogen ...

Draußen schneite es stärker.

ENDE

 **AN2:** Ich hatte überlegt ob ich einen Flashback von der Peepshow und Chris miteinbaue ... Und die mißglückte Flucht der zwei Jungs beschreibe, aber das kam mir dann doch zu lang vor! Ihr habt ja alle etwas Fantasie, nicht? Dann sag ich mal bis zur nächsten Story :) Bis dann eure Vanessa


End file.
